


Perfect

by JodieReedus22



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieReedus22/pseuds/JodieReedus22
Summary: When you meet the love of your life and have a baby, your body changes, and makes your think you're not enough, until he tells you, you are more than enough.





	Perfect

This was one of the two happiest days of your life, the other one being the day you met the love of your life, your soulmate – Norman Reedus. 

You met while you were both working on The Walking Dead, he, of course, playing the renowned Daryl Dixon, and you were just part of the crew, a small cog in the machine that ran the show.

On set, you were just a handler, someone who comes and tells certain actors when they are needed on set.

Normally you worked with the extras, sometimes you worked with the secondary actors, but this one very memorable day you got asked to work with one of the main actors.

You didn’t even know how Norman even noticed you, but somehow, he did, and now here you were, holding your baby in your arms. 

The day you met him properly, was a very stressful day, you had always admired him from a distance, now you were working with him directly, this was your dream.

What you found in Norman was exactly what you thought you would find, he was funny, caring, he cared about everyone in his life, and that even included his handler.

After about a week or so of working closely with him, you became almost friends, he would invite you out to drinks with the rest of the crew, he really invited you into his life.

Norman had been watching you, he noticed you were a hard worker that you were very dedicated to your job, he also noticed how beautiful you were, even when you had your serious face on, he always made it his job to make you smile and laugh, he just loved your smile.

“Norman? Norman?” you almost shouted the second time, as Norman’s head quickly shot up.

“Where were you, I called your name twice,” you asked with a grin on your face.

There it was, your gorgeous smile again, he quickly told himself to focus.

“In my own world I guess,” Norman said jokingly.

“Well time to get into the walking dead world, you’re wanted on set,” you told him.

“Oh, okay, yeah, I better be going then,” Norman said getting up from his chair.

Walking to the buggy that would take him off to the set he looked back wondering when and if he should ask you out.

You thought Norman was acting weird, he was quieter than usual, but you couldn’t let that distract you, you were still here to do a job.

A couple of days passed, and things were going great, working for Norman meant you could meet a lot of the other big actors and Norman was such a wonderful person to work for.

It was the end of a really busy day, you were exhausted, everyone was. 

You headed back to your car to go home for a well-deserved rest when Norman called out your name behind you.

You turned around as Norman was approaching.

“Is everything alright? is there something you want me to do?” you asked concerned.

“Oh no, nothing you need to do. Look I was just wondering, if you wanted to come out for drinks sometime?” Norman asked.

“What with everyone again, that’s sounds fun,” you said gleefully.

“Well, I was just thinking me and you,” Norman said his sentence slowing down towards the end.

“You mean like a… date?” you started to get a bit nervous. Was this really happening?

“Well, um, yeah, like a date,” Norman said biting the inside of his mouth with nerves.

“Ohh… look Norman, how do I say this, you’re amazing, you really are, and I would love to go on a date with you…” you said as Norman looked at you with a big smile on his face.

“… but,” and with that Norman’s smile fell.

“I work for you, going out on a date with you right now, it would be unprofessional. I’m really so so sorry, never in a million years did I think I would be turning down Norman Reedus, but I’m gonna have to, I’m sorry,” you said regretfully.

“No, it’s okay, I understand. Have a nice night (Y/N). See ya tomorrow,” Norman said with sorrow in his voice.

“See you tomorrow Norman,” you replied getting into your car.

You couldn’t believe what actually happened, you just turned down the man you have had a crush on for years, you turned down Norman Reedus, what was wrong with you? 

But you loved your job, dating someone who was essentially your employer could ruin your chances in this industry, you knew you had done the right thing, didn’t mean you didn’t hated yourself for it.

Norman went home that night deflated, part of him knew he shouldn’t have asked you, now he had jeopardised his friendship and working relationship with you, and he was scared that he had now made it awkward for you to work there, he would never forgive himself if you left because of him.

But then he remembered something about your conversation, you said `I would love to go on a date with you` before you said the but.

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

The last few days went by without any problems, you resorted to forgetting about Norman asking you out, and it seemed as though he had too, you worked together the same as it was before, and you were glad.

The two weeks had come to an end and as always you walked back to your car after saying a goodbye and a thank you to Norman and once again, Deja Vu happened, and Norman was calling your name.

“Hey, before you say anything, you said to me that you would love to go on a date with me, but you couldn’t because we were working together, well as of an hour ago, you don’t, so… do you wanna go for drinks sometime,” Norman asked assertively.

You let out a small giggle, he was being very persistent, and you couldn’t help a small blush coming over your cheeks.

You looked down at your feet then back up to Norman.

“I would love to go on a date with you,” you said, repeating your phrase from the last time this happened.

“No but?” Norman asked with a grin on his face.

“No ‘but’,” you replied.

“So, you free tonight?” Norman inquired with a cheeky grin.

“I am,” you answered.

“Tonight then?” he asked.

“Yeah, let me go home and get freshened up, you want me to meet you somewhere?” you asked him.

“Nah, I'll pick you up,” Norman said opening the door for you.

“Okay, see you later then,” you said getting into your car, not being able to wipe the smile off your face. 

After the first date you knew, and so did Norman, you were going to have a life together. 

Now, here you were, holding your baby in your arms. 

“He’s beautiful,” Norman said, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, looking down at his beautiful baby boy and his gorgeous wife.

“He has your eyes,” you mentioned, gently rubbing your baby’s cheek.

You couldn’t be more relieved to be home, just you, Norman and your baby, you knew what you were getting into when you and Norman got together, with him being famous your relationship was made very public, even so, it was hard sometimes, sometimes just going for walks with him turned into a sideshow of people wanting autographs and photos, but no matter what you loved him, you accepted every part of him, including his famous side.

The next few weeks were amazing, all three of you practically staying in the house together, spending as much time together before you made your family public.

That was something you were dreading so much, as you said you accepted his famous side to him, but now with your baby, the world wasn’t just looking at him, they were looking at you and your baby, and something about that made you uncomfortable, you didn’t know if it was about you or about your baby.

You and Norman were going to brace the people and go out for a walk with your month-old baby.

You got dressed in something nice, not fancy, it was just a walk, but you knew cameras would be there, but you found something nice from before you were pregnant.

You walked over to your floor length mirror, and what you saw saddened you, you didn’t look the same, the clothes didn’t fit the same, you hadn’t quite lost your pregnancy belly and it was making you really self-conscious.

“Hey, you ready sweetheart?” you heard Norman shout up the stairs.

You couldn’t do this, you couldn’t face those cameras looking like this.

You heard Norman come up the stairs and enter your bedroom.

“Hey, everything alright?” he said coming up behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

“Yeah, I’m just not feeling too well, can we do this another day?” you lied, but you didn’t have a choice.

“Of course, can I get you anything?” Norman asked concerned.

“No, I’m fine, I think I’m just gonna have a lie-down,” you said turning in his arms, placing a kiss on his lips and headed towards the bed.

“Okay, well if you need anything just shout okay? I’ll be right downstairs,” Norman slowly bent down to kiss your forehead then left the room to let you rest.

You laid your head on your pillow and started to cry, you hated yourself right now, you hated the way you looked, and now you were lying to the man you loved, everything was going wrong.

Over the next week, Norman noticed that something was off about you, you were quiet and dazed, he also noticed anytime he offered to take you and the baby out that you said you were busy or weren’t feeling well.

He didn’t know what was wrong, you hadn’t come to speak with him about anything, but he knew, something was wrong.

The baby was round your parent’s house leaving you and Norman alone for the first time in a long time.

You were busy doing laundry when Norman came up behind you.

“Hey… so now we’re alone, I thought we could do a date night, go out, have a nice meal, some wine. It’s been a long time since we did something like that, what do ya say?” Norman almost whispered it all romantically in your ear.

All you could hear was your head telling you, you were ugly, you didn’t want to be out in public looking like this.

“You know what, how about we stay in, get a movie, eat some popcorn, it’ll be nice,” you tried to give Norman an alternate.

“(Y/N), you’ve been stuck in this house for a long time, you need to get out, get some fresh air,” Norman said sounding annoyed and concerned at the same time.

“I don’t want to,” was all you said in a defeated tone.

“Why?” Norman asked.

“Because I’m ugly,” you shouted.

“What?” Norman asked with a surprised breathiness to his voice.

“Look at me, the pregnancy fat hasn’t gone, I don’t look like what I did, I don’t want anyone seeing me like this,” you sobbed.

“Hey… hey, look at me, you wanna know what I see?” Norman placed one hand on your shoulder and the other on your cheek as you looked up into his eyes.

“I see the woman I fell in love with, I see the mother of my baby, (Y/N) you are not ugly, you could never be, there is nothing in this world that would make me think so, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, you never need to feel ashamed, ever, you hear me, I won't allow it,” Norman insisted.

You sobbed some more when Norman pulled you into him to embrace you.

“I don’t want you feeling any less than you are… perfect,” Norman leaned down to kiss the top of your head.

You pulled away, tears still making their way down your cheeks as Norman wiped them away.

He pulled you in for a sweet loving kiss.

“I love you (Y/N),” Norman said in a hushed tone.

“I love you more,” you reciprocated.

“Not possible,” he said pulling you in for another kiss.

In that moment all the negative thought that you had been having melted away with Norman’s words, even though you may not feel beautiful all of the time, Norman always thought you were perfect and you couldn’t love him more for it.


End file.
